witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Cornelia Hale
Cornelia Hale is a fictional character in comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the television series of the same name. She is one of the five teenage girls who are chosen to be the new Guardians of Kandrakar. Their mission is to protect Kandrakar the center of the universe and the other planets from evil. Cornelia is 14 years old, born on May 10, making her a Taurus. She is the second eldest of the current group of Guardians of Kandrakar, each with a different elemental power. She attends Sheffield Institute along with the other four Guardians. She is a competitive ice-skater and has won numerous medals for her skills displayed in the sport. She has a cat named Napoleon, and a younger sister named Lillian who is somewhat of a pain in the neck. She has long blond hair.Usually when she flips her hair,blond colored feather fly off her hair.No one knows where these feathers come from.She also has blue eyes and is the tallest Guardian. Cornelia's father is named Harold Hale and runs a very successful bank. Her mother is named Elizabeth Landon Hale, who looks almost exactly like Cornelia, and is very strict. Her favorite school subject is History. She is voiced by Christel Khalil. Personality The eldest daughter of a high-class family, Cornelia is somewhat a materialistic person, who cares a lot about her looks and fashion. In the comic/books Cornelia is annoyed and jealous that Will is the leader and not her as she is better at leading than following, but after seeing the pressure and responsibility that is placed on Will's shoulders, she told Will that she will support her and that she deserved to be a leader. Cornelia is also overconfident and thinks she can do just about anything by herself. Still, she is deep down a considerate person who can be very romantic. (She is somewhat similar to Princess Stella on the TV show Winx Club.) She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. She is also very firm and stubborn, and the least likely of the Guardians to accept or believe something, as was shown the very time that she learned that she became a Guardian. In the comic, Cornelia is calm and normally friendly. In the television series, she's more childish, bratty, and spoiled, and is more prone to insulting Will and harshly cutting her down out of jealousy and irritation from the leadership job and the fact that she is new to Heatherfield. She can be quite vain and sarcastic, caring more about fashion, beauty, "coolness", and her looks much more than her comic book self does, so much to the point that she sometimes even insults the others because of their fashion and/or appearance. She still has a good heart, showing this kinder streak several times, like during Hay Lin's brief breakdown towards the end of the second season where she was the one who told Hay Lin that Yan Lin hadn't truly betrayed her, but was only fighting her because of Nerissa's brainwashing. Cornelia loves ice skating (in the TV series, Lillian states that Cornelia has won many medals, showing she is very good at ice skating) and hanging with her friends. She hates the fact that her parents spend more time with Lilian than with her. It apparently was known that in the comic, Cornelia let the fact that she was a Guardian slip out. The writers abandoned the idea. 'Guardian Outfit' Cornelia's Guardian uniform is probably the most graceful and elegant of the uniforms, as it consists of a teal midriff top with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, a dramatically long purple skirt that is opened at the side, turqoise and green striped tights, and knee high, high-heeled purple boots. In the New Power Arc, her outfit doesn't change much. Her top now covers her shoulders, as well as her hands, and connects to her skirt. Her emblem is display ed on her chest. Love Life Before W.I.T.C.H. in comic, Cornelia had a crush on Taranee's brother: Peter Cook but her dreams of a certain boy made her distant and avoid any date with Peter. She talked so much about the boy of her dreams witain circumstances and events, Cornelia entered Meridian on her own to try to recover the friendship between her and Elyon. She then meets with Caleb who looks exactly like the boy of her dreams. When she mentions this to Caleb, he replies with the fact he saw her face in his own dreams as well, and the two fall in love. During the last battle between Phobos and Caleb, Cornelia's beau was changed back into his "flower" form. Heartbroken, Cornelia takes the flower back to her world. She becomes severely depressed and very distantly withdrawn. Due to catastrophic events, Cornelia was infused with enough power to restore Caleb's true form. But in order for Caleb to prove himself loyal and pure to the Oracle, he has to complete a few missions, thus separating Cornelia and him again. Before the last battle against Nerissa, Caleb sees Cornelia's human form. He only saw her Guardian form (until that moment) which has a much older and mature appearance (about 16-18 years old). Seeing her true age being 14, he is rather shocked that the Oracle would let young girls go through this. Before this, Cornelia was also shown to have doubts about staying with Caleb due to them being from two literally different worlds and showed him her human form to see if he was serious about her. They both argued before the battle with Caleb stating that he doesn't think that he can be anyone else besides a soldier, and Cornelia feels that he's making an excuse and only staying with her because he feels that she's a 'damsel in distress'. They still embrace before they enter the battle with Nerissa and promise to hold off on this discussion until after Nerissa is dealt with. After Nerissa's defeat, Cornelia and Caleb discuss their future, and Caleb admits to Cornelia after seeing her human form he doesn't know if their relationship will work, as he is much older than she is, and doesn't really know her beyond her Guardian duties. Angered and shocked, Cornelia tells him that he is a monster and, after the break up, Caleb decided to return to Meridian with all the other members of W.I.T.C.H. not at all happy with his choice to leave Cornelia. It took Cornelia many months to get over Caleb. Still missing him, she began to have a negative view on love. Even when Peter started asking her on dates she often rejected or backed out at the last minute. Though Peter has always liked Cornelia. he does sometimes find her selfish and spoiled, but after a long time, the two finally came together in a romantic relationship that's still going on strong. In the W.I.T.C.H. Comic Special, Cornelia and Caleb: A Love Not Meant To Be: Oracle visits their dreams and in order to help them recover from the break-up he shows two possible outcomes of what could have happened if they stayed together. Both of them do not have an happy ending. *In a possible future (Issue 50): If Caleb stayed on Earth with Cornelia, he would have been eventually declared a convict and the police, including Irma Lair's dad, would have tried to capture him. Naturally Cornelia wouldn't like that at all and all five Guardians would have helped defend Caleb from the police. Sometime during the confusion, Irma would have gotten shot, fallen down unconscious, and transformed back into her human self among the police and her dad, who ,of course, recognized his daughter. Caleb fled. Their secret blown, W.I.T.C.H. wondered what would happen to them. *If Cornelia stayed in Meridian with Caleb and Elyon, she would have made an Astral Drop to permanently take her place. Even so, she would eventually feel incredibly homesick and miss her other friends so much that Elyon would have had to make a powerful potion to erase Cornelia's memories of her life on Earth. When the other W.I.T.C.H. girls came to visit her, they would have tried desperately to make her remember them and their strong friendship. After quite a bit of this, Cornelia would not have taken it anymore and would have admitted that she never drank the potion, not wanting to forget all the good memories of her Earth life. Sadly, Cornelia would have left Caleb, Elyon, and the world of Meridian to reunite with her family, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin. In the first season of the animated series, Cornelia and Caleb show their feelings towards each other but they never seem to notice. Caleb finally learns of Cornelia's true feelings for him when, her astral drop sees Caleb and must search through notes. Caleb grabs one (which just happens to be the one with his name and picture) and reads "Caleb, really cute boy you like, but he doesn't know so don't say anything." In the beginning of season 2 Cornelia breaks up with him, Caleb tries to get her back and, despite her feelings she rejects him. In episode F is for Facades, Cornelia is on a date with Peter at the ice-skating rink just when Elyon has given Caleb enough confidence to win her back! Cornelia changes her height and Irma changes the color of her clothing, so, she can be with Peter and Caleb without the other noticing. Caleb agrees to meet Cornelia outside right before returning his ice-skates A.K.A. "shoes of death" when he sees Cornelia change her look and kiss Peter. After begging, Caleb forgives her and they become a happy couple again. Relationships Before being friends with and a part of W.I.T.C.H., Cornelia was best friends with Elyon Brown and also friends with Hay Lin and Irma. When Will and Taranee came to town, she was open to them being part of the group, but through trials of the Guardians and friendship, she proved that she had become best friends with Will and the others, without alienating Elyon, even though she sometimes was left out. Cornelia does not flirt with boys, as her romantic feelings are firmly set on her literal dream boy, Caleb, who returns her affections. Despite the strength of their love, the pair are shown to fight with each other a lot at the beginning of the show's second season. In the further series, their relationship became even stronger. However in the comics, Caleb has never seen her in her younger human self. She reveals her normal looks to him: much younger and immature-looking. This had a negative effect on the older Caleb, and she eventually breaks up with him as he mentioned that "there was another girl" (who happens to be Elyon) and that all he was showing her was affection and not love. In the cartoon, Cornelia's sister, Lillian, is the Heart of Earth, and has powers like Elyon's, but doesn't know it. To keep her safe until she can use her powers properly, Cornelia tricks her into handing her powers to their cat Napoleon, Matt Olsen, and Will's dormouse Mr. Huggles. It is also revealed that it is because of this relationship thatshe was chosen as the Guardian of Earth, so she could guide her sister to use her powers wisely. Since these events, Cornelia has secretly pledged to be there for her little sister, ensuring nothing ever divides them again. Powers Cornelia, as the Guardian of Earth, she can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. At first she thought her powers are lame only consisting on making plants grow to giant sizes and altering their shape but she discovers her powers were much more: learning to create earthquakes, levitate and throw large slabs/chunks of rock and stone, create trenches, and cause avalanches and mudslides. In the animated series, Cornelia happens to be the Guardian whose power dwarfs the others, but ironically, her powers are useless when she is not near the ground or there are no plants to control.(In the comics and in the tv show she could be flying and lift rocks out of the ground.) During Season Two, the Guardians met Kadma, the former Guardian of Earth, when on an adventure in the dimension of Zamballa. Kadma had taught Cornelia the ability of green-speaking, the ability to communicate and sense the location of vegetation. Cornelia also has learned to manipulate certain types of metal that have a composition with a substantial amount of Earth in it. When the Guardians received a power boost from when the Oracle and the Council of Kandrakar deactivated the Veil, causing the power used to sustain and create the Veil to flow back into the Aurameres, enhancing the Guardians' powers. Cornelia gains the power of telekinesis, the power to levitate and manipulate objects with the power of her mind. With her telekinetic powers, Cornelia can not only hurl rocks at her opponents she can mentally throw objects such as flatware, trashcans, books, people, brooms etc. She can levitate herself also to gain limited flight powers, can defend herself with a telekinetic barrier, and fire pulses of sheer telekinetic power. When she first tapped in to her power of Earth she also had the power over wishes; when she wished for something she got it, like a clean room. She also gains a minor glamouring shape-shifting power to transform into her mature-looking and sounding Guardian form, but without her uniform, wings, and powers. Cornelia's newest power is the ability to heal wounds using the warmth of the earth. When she becomes one with the earth dragon in "Z Is For Zenith", she becomes a tree-like being. Even though she maintains her blonde hair, it becomes extra long and she uses it to wrap up Cedric like vines. Cornelia has shown she is able to: *Control plants, trees, grass and manipulate their growth and structure *Fire bolts of green energy from her hands *Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, and crystal *Produce a destructive pulse of earth power from her body *Create earthquakes and tremors * Create trenches in the ground *Form avalanches and mudslides *Levitate and throw large rocks *Green-Speak (communication with vegetation) *Manipulate metal *Wield telekenetic powers *Grants her own wishes, like a clean room *Hold telekinetic barriers *Use her hair as a vine-like weapon *Cut through earth-related objects like boulders with her fingertips *Near-immortality Cornelia's Guardian-Status Abilities: *Flight *Teletransportation *Glamouring Differences in the Comic book and the TV series While Cornelia is somewhat "boycrazy" in the TV series, the comic however, shows she seems to show a dislike for boys; even before Caleb came into her life she ignored other boys flirting or kindness (such as not going to Peter's party when she was invited); however she became very "soft" when she and Caleb started a relationship. This was because she knew there was someone special for her because of her dreams about Caleb. But in subsequent comics her relationship with Peter has begun to grow. She and Caleb break up a few episodes in the second season when Caleb chooses Meridian over Cornelia. Cornelia is disappointed and hurt by Caleb's choice. Back on Earth she had a few dates with Peter, after she had the new power to become taller. When her date is interrupted by Caleb and the girls who are at the ice rink with Lillian, she used her new power combined with Irma's new power of changing the colors of clothing so she could change her outfit to pink when she was with the other boy. When Caleb finds out that she had a double-date with Peter he is disappointed. Cornelia realized that she loves Caleb more than Peter and breaks up with Peter to start over with Caleb. Trivia * She is in the same class as Will . *Her favorite school subject is History. *Her favorite colour is Green (although in the tv series in episode 17 'Mogriffs' it was depicted by Elyon that Gold is her favorite colour). *Her hobbie is ice scating in competitions. *She likes succeeding in a competition, a good grade in a test, and a perfect ensemble. *She hates the affairs the heart, jelous ice scating students, and getting hurt before a competition. *She abselutely hates her little sister Lillian when she is in a spying mood, Irma's wooden leg jokes and stupid sentences that come out of her mouth. *She likes music that has smart lyrics. Karmilla and Cobalt Blue are OK, but not her first choices. She also listens to classical music. *'Cornelia' is a feminine given name. It is a feminine form of the name Cornelius Hale, Cornelia Category:Guardians Category:I Love The Character Cornelia